


Daiyu 1

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [27]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2014.This is part of the Godchild universe; third generation?





	Daiyu 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2014.  
> This is part of the Godchild universe; third generation?

Heero! Heero, where are you… we gotta get out of here!

In the kitchen… What’s wrong?

A disaster! And we don’t have time… we gotta move!

Duo, calm down and tell me…

Calm, my ass… move Yuy!

I’m coming, but…

Just grab some clothes. Where’s the suitcase?

In the closet. And how many clothes? And for what kind of trip? And why…

I dunno… this could be awhile. And I haven’t decided yet.

Duo… this is looking a whole lot like panic, here… can you please just tell me….

No time! I’ll explain once we’re on the road, but we have to get going before it’s…

Hold on, that’s the door…

Crap. Too late. Don’t answer that!

Duo, it’s just Alex. I can see him from here.

Can he see you? Damn it, don’t wave at him!

Duo, enough already… what the hell is going on?

The worst! Alex and Becca are… are… expecting! Mei told me.

But that’s good news, right? He’s probably just here to tell us himself.

Exactly!

Ok, look… why don’t you just sit down for a minute and take a deep breath. Before I have to smack you in the back of the head.

Seriously? Think about it Yuy… what has happened every single time a Chang has appeared on our doorstep to announce an impending bouncing bundle of joy?

Well, I… oh. Oh shit.

You see the light.

Oh hell no! No more God children! No way, no how!

Finally! You see my point!

Well, if you had explained yourself at the beginning!

Never mind that… what are we going to do?

I think we can make it out the back window…


End file.
